Flashing Fireflies Event 2017
We will be adding more details as they come available *'Tips: Charm Farm News' *Chapter 1: Flashing Fireflies 2017 *Chapter 2: Shards of Antiquity 2017 *Chapter 3: Bring in the New! 2017 ---- More Tips= *'If you have Lions in inventory you may want to place some on your land and start growing them. They eat Frog x1 right now and that may change to Elixirs once the quest begins.' *'IMPORTANT!! If you do not have a Druse of Concentration and do not plan on buying one - stop at Quest: Shards of Antiquity 4/4! Do not finish it! Once you reach Chapter 3, "Bring in the New! 1/4" you will no longer get Lion or Wort to drop until you have a Druse on your land!' *Yes, you do have to sell a Druse of Concentration to complete Chapter 3. Do not hesitate to do so! You are trading in a Honda Accord for a Rolls Royce! *All ground spawn can drop St. Johns Wort, even seasonal. On your own land - not at neighbors *When the quests asks you for the first time to find/get the item, that is the moment when the drop starts. *Flashing Fireflies 3/4 opens first reward quest, Shards of Antiquity 3/4 opens second reward quest “More Concentration”. *No side quests other than the reward quests mentioned previously *At least one Druse is required if you want to complete the third chapter, and it will not be given as a reward. It seems that almost all players 25+ lvl have at least one Druse on their clearing. *'Timers:' **Elixir of Bravery - 4 min craft timer **Energy Concentrate - 10 min craft timer **Wild Dandelion - 12 min harvest timer **Blooming Lions - 9 min feed timer *There are four main quest parts +1 reward part for each chapter. *Drops stop when you finish all the quests. Also the drop stops temporarily during “Bring in the New! 1/4” - as mentioned in tips. * Fireflies drop 100% and Lions are random drop from harvesting Crop: Wild Dandelion *Links to Crystal and Druse of Concentration build info: Increase Your Mana Pool *More Tips and Details when the quest goes live! |-|Math= This math will not be 100% correct with the new release of the Quest Sept 26th 2017 • The Recipe for Elixirs has changed to include more Fireflies (5) instead of (1) but you also receive (4) Elixirs instead of (3) so it's a good trade-off *'Note: Pre-Quest going live, Lions are eating Frogs and not elixirs so if you have some in inventory you might want to grow some.' Itemization: Chapter 1: *Core of Concentration = 12 Energy Concentrates **Lions = 60 **Elixirs = 480/3 = 160 **Frogs = 160 **Wort = 160 **Firefly = 540 **12 Crystal Shards = Sell 6 Crystals of Concentration Chapter 2: (same as Chapter 1) *Core of Concentration = 12 Energy Concentrates **Lions = 60 **Elixirs = 480 ÷ 3 = 160 **Frogs = 160 **Wort = 160 **Firefly = 540 **12 Crystal Shards = Sell 6 Crystals of Concentration Chapter 3: *Gem of Concentration = 24 Energy Concentrates **Lions = 120 **Elixirs = 960 ÷ 3 = 320 **Frogs = 320 **Wort = 320 **Firefly = 1,080 **24 Crystal Shards = Sell 1 Druse (required) + 9 Crystals of Concentration *These totals do not include the Elixirs you must craft to feed Neighbors Lions as part of quest objectives: **Chapter 1 = 12 Elixirs **Chapter 2 = 24 Elixirs **Chapter 3 = 36 Elixirs *Nor does it take into account any Lions fed by your Neighbors Space: *Selling 21 Crystals of Concentration + 1 Druse of Concentration @ 2x2 per = removing 2400 Mana Capacity *Adding: 2 Core of Concentrations + 1 Gem of Concentration @ 2x2 per = 2400 Mana Capacity for MUCH LESS land requirement! ---- Core_of_Concentration.gif Gem_of_Concentration.gif |-|Quest Links= *Links to each Quest: **Chapter 1: Flashing Fireflies + Quest: Core of Concentration **Chapter 2: Shards of Antiquity + Quest: More Concentration **Chapter 3: Bring in the New! + Quest: Gem of Concentration You must complete the current Chapter 5/5 + Reward quest before the next Chapter becomes available to you. ''' |-|Item Details= '''Item Details *Blooming Lion: Drops random from harvesting Crop: Wild Dandelion, must be placed in an Animal Pen. Feed it Elixir of Bravery to reach adult level 8 - has 9 min feed timer *Blooming Lion: Adult Blooming Lion - gives "Pinch of Magic" x2 when sold *Crystal Shard: **Sell "Crystal of Concentration" to receive (2) Crystal Shards. **Sell "Druse of Concentration" to receive (6) Crystal Shards *Elixir of Bravery: Crafted in the Wonder Workshop **Recipe: **(1) St. Johns Wort **(1) Frog **(5) Twilight Fireflies **Gives (4) Elixir of Bravery (3 min craft timer) *Energy Concentrate: Crafted in the Wonder Workshop **Recipe: **(1) Crystal Shard **(10) Pinch of Magic **(5) Twilight Fireflies **12 min timer *Pinch of Magic: Receive (2) Pinch of Magic from selling adult "Blooming Lion" *St. Johns Wort: Drops when clearing any ground spawn on your own land (does not drop @ Neighbors) *Twilight Firefly: Drops 100% when harvesting Crop: Wild Dandelion *Core of Concentration: Size: 2x2 - Increases Mana Capacity by 600 when fully constructed and placed on your land *Gem of Concentration: Size: 2x2 - Increases Mana Capacity by 1200 when fully constructed and placed on your land *Wild Dandelion: Crop sold in the Store for 75c each. Gives "Twilight Fireflies" and Randomly drops Blooming Lion Cubs |-|Deutsche Tipps= |-|Astuces en français= Category:Timed Event Quests